PinR8 (TNO)
PinR8 is the Biomnitrix's fusion DNA sample of a Kinceleran (XLR8) and a Hérisson Epineux (Pinpoint) from the plantes Kinet and Oshima X. Appearance PinR8's appearance is similar to that of Pinpoint. The only main difference is that he has XLR8's tail and skin color, and he no longer has pupils; instead he has two green eyes. He loses PinPoint's belt, and now his suit pattern is similar to that of XLR8. Powers/Abilities PinR8's powers are the same as PinPoint's and XLR8's but stronger. Now PinR8 can hoot more spikes and he can run faster than XLR8. PinR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. It is revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. PinR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. PinR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. PinR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. PinR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. PinR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. PinR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of firefighters and Ken across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Vilgax with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to PinR8's speed. PinR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. When Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire, revealing the tail is prehensile. It is shown that PinR8 can do this too. PinR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. He has sharp spikes that are used not only to fight but they can also track people as they can see through their spikes as eyes this also grants them a huge advantage in battle. He has enhanced strength as he can lift a car with ease. He has enhanced speed, being able to catch up to Jetray. He has enhanced agility, being able to take many hits by Vilgax and be completely unharmed by Vulkanas. He is flame-proof. Weaknesses Unlike XLR8, he no longer has a weakness to running on any surface since he no longer has balls on his feet. Unlike PinPoint, he no longer has a limit to how many spikes he can shoot at once. This is neither good nor bad though, as he can run out of spikes quicker, or he could go crazy. When he loses all his spikes, he is no longer durable. It was revealed that PinR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. PinR8 is very hyperactive like XLR8, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused. Category:Fusions